


Left on Read

by lupielupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Gay Sirius Black, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Remus always develops feeling for people really damn fast, text fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupielupin/pseuds/lupielupin
Summary: Hey look it's another text fic! I just started writing this in the notes app on my phone when I was in the car, listening to a fanmix so I don't know how this is going to turn out.Remus always falls in love too fast and Sirius just makes a lot of jokes and doesn't realise his feeling about anyone. Ever.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone owns the usernames used in this on any platform, I needed some and just kinda came up with these. Obviously Remus' is mine to avoid that, but otherwise you have my appy-polly-loggies :)

**Sirius**

_Remus_

 

New message received from _Whysosirius_ at 09:34 

 

**hey jimmyyyyyy**

 

_I’m afraid I’m not Jimmy_

 

**oh shit this isnt james**

**well hi anyway**

 

_Hello, stranger_

 

**hi what are you up to**

 

_Oh dear lord_

 

**???**

 

_Ah so you do know what a question mark is_

 

**w0w r00de**

 

_Oh please no_

 

**y0u didnt answer my questi0n**

 

_And now I’m never going to._

 

**1f y0u answer me 1ll st0p**

 

_I’m waiting, what are you up to?_

 

**00h waiting for what**

 

_You said you’d stop, and now you haven’t answered my question_

 

**0kay last t1me 1 pr0m1se**

**im doing nothing im bored thats why i was gonna talk to james**

**what are you waiting for**

 

_Wow, okay. I’m waiting for results, why is this important to you?_

 

**its not im just bored**

**results for what**

**OOH DID YOU GET SOMEONE PREGNANT**

**wait are you a dude or a lady**

**OOOH ARE YOU PREGNANT**

 

_I’m concerned as to why that’s the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of results._

_I’m a ‘dude’, what about you?_

 

**well excuse me my cousin is pregnant**

 

_Okay, sorry_

 

**ha its fine**

**im a bloke 2**

**wait st0p av01d1ng my qu3st10ns**

 

_Dear lord._

_I’m waiting for blood test results, if you really must know._

 

**oh shit im sorry**

**are you alright?**

 

_HEAVEN ABOVE HE USED A QUESTION MARK!_

_But yeah, I should be fine, thanks_

 

**for the record i do know how and when to use punctuation i just dont bother with it when im texting**

**too much effort you see**

 

_Of course it is, you couldn’t possibly type one whole, grammatically correct sentence_

 

**How dare you.**

 

_I apologise, oh great grammatically correct stranger_

_Am I going to learn your name at some point?_

 

**am i gonna learn your name**

 

_Is that a question or a statement?_

 

**i am gonna learn your name**

 

_Then I’m going to make you guess it_

 

**well i already know its not jimmy**

 

_Excellent work, however that doesn’t bring you much closer to knowing what my name actually is_

 

**im closer to your name than you are to mine**

**can we get questions**

 

_Can you at least use question marks?_

 

**ugh**

**can we get questions??????????????**

 

_Wow._

_Yeah, I guess so_

_How many?_

 

**mmmmmm 10**

 

_Woah someone’s confident_

 

**why do you think im never gonna guess it did your mum just faceplant a keyboard or something**

**yes i will name this child dksgnrksgns**

 

_Wow okay, it’s just not a very common name okay?_

 

**oh well neither is mine**

**do they have to be yes or no questions**

**?^**

 

_Hmm I’ll say no, but obviously you can’t just ask ‘what’s your name?’ and such_

 

**obviously**

**okay im gonna use my first question**

 

_Ooh you’re brave_

 

**brave is my middle name**

**no its not**

**i wish it was**

**I SHOULD CHANGE IT**

 

_Are you going to ask your question?_

 

**yeesh alright**

**does your name at least start with j?**

 

_Nope_

_Wait are we doing middle names too?_

 

**sure cause now i know your middle name starts with j**

 

_Congrats. 10 questions for middle names too?_

 

**i dont see why not**

**okay is your middle name john?**

 

_How the fuck_

 

**HA**

**BELIEVE IN MY CONFIDENCE**

 

_Congrats but you still don’t know my first name_

 

**is it as common as john cause i hate to break it to you but thats very common**

 

_Is that another question?_

 

**NO**

**I DIDNT USE A THING IT DOESNT COUNT**

**DOESNT COUNT**

**DOESNT COUNT**

 

_Okay calm down_

_Your questions only count if they’re written as questions. Got it._

_You have 9 questions left_

 

**why am i the only one asking you take a guess**

 

_I was buying time to think of one that will help me_

_Okay, you said it’s not common_

 

**i did**

 

_Right_

_Do your names have a theme of some sort?_

 

**damn thats a really good question**

**yeah they have a theme**

**the whole family does really**

 

_Ooh a tradition? How posh_

 

**its a tradition going back generations!**

 

_...did you just quote the lion king?_

 

**...so what if i did i like it**

 

_It’s a good film_

_Okay I’m going to ask my second question_

 

**ooh maybe you should change your middle name to brave**

**itd be less common**

 

_Hey John is my taid’s name okay?_

 

**what the fuck is a taid?**

 

_Oh I’m half Welsh.._

_In Wales a lot of people call their nan and grandad ‘nain’ and ‘taid’ respectively_

 

**how do you even say that**

 

_Really easily; nain is said like nine, and taid like tide_

 

**okay okay**

**whats your second question?**

**i cant believe youre making me use question marks**

 

_Deal with it._

_Question 2: what is the theme of your names?_

 

**wow how did i know that was coming**

**?^**

 

_Just answer my question_

 

**balls of gas burning billions of miles away**

 

_Wait your entire family are named after stars?_

_That’s awesome_

_Also I commend your use of lion king quotes_

 

**thank you very much**

**dare you ask a third question?**

 

_I’m going to stay safe and keep my 8 for another time, my doctor’s back_

_Talk later?_

 

**i look forward to it**

 

Message read at 10:44 

  


New message from _LupieLupin_

 

_Hi_

 

**hey dude**

**how did the test results go?**

 

_Oh, not so great_

 

**oh shit**

**you wanna talk about it?**

 

_I don’t know..?_

 

**is that the correct use of a question mark?**

 

_Mhm very funny_

 

**cmon dude whats up?**

 

_Okay well…_

_Turns out I have HIV_

 

Message read at 12:02


	2. Chapter 2

New message received from _Whysosirius_ at 19:34

 

**I LEFT YOU ON READ**

**IM SO SORRY**

**I DIDNT MEAN TO**

 

_Oh hello_

 

**I AM MORTIFIED BY MMY ACTIONS**

**I DOBTHIS ALL THE TINE**

**ASK PRONGS**

 

_Wha_

 

New group message with _Whysosirius_ and _PrinceProngs_.

 

_Who is_

 

Rly Pads what mistake have you made this time?

 

**JAMES HOW MANY TIMES DO I LEAVE PEOPLE ON READD**

 

Oh all the time, it’s p ridiculous tbh.

 

**OKAY PRONGS THANKS PRONGS BYE PRONGS**

 

New message from _LupieLupin_.

 

_What just happened?_

 

**that was prongs**

 

_Yep, got that part_

 

**im sorry i left you on read**

**i do this all the time**

**you hate mme now im sorry**

 

_I don’t hate you “Pads”_

_Seriously what kind of nickname is that?_

 

**…**

**my nickname is padfoot**

**im still really sorry**

 

_It’s fine dude, you want to change the subject?_

 

**please yes**

 

_Ooh okay I have my third question_

 

**hit me**

 

_What are your initials?_

 

**are you allowed to ask that**

 

_You asked if my name began with j..?_

 

**uhg fine**

**SOB**

 

Message read at 19:50

 

New message received from _LupieLupin_ at 20:08

 

_I'm going to go out on a whim here and say your name is Sirius_

 

**to quote**

**how the fuck**

 

_It's pretty obvious seeing as it's a star and also it's i n  y o u r  u s e r n a m e_

_Oh and it’s not just a star, it’s THE dog star and dogs have padded feet_

 

**fuck**

 

_Though I must thank google for aiding me in this success_

 

**dammit**

**okay so what your name is lupin?**

 

_I see where you're going, but that's my surname_

 

**okay your forename (allegedly) and surname are not common and kinda out there**

**but your middle name is common as fuck??**

 

_Again, my taid's name was John_

_But wow brightest star in the night sky, that's something to live up to huh_

 

**oh you have no idea**

**im still really sorry i didnt mean to leave you on read**

_Okay Padfoot you can stop apologising_

**do you hate me?**

_I hardly know you but if I’m being honest_

_I don’t think.._

_I could ever hate you.._

Message read at 20:16 

 

_SERIOUSLY?!_

**;D**

Message read at 20:21 

 

**:(**

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: I am Welsh  
> Fact: I'm happy I don't have to type grandad and grandma because it feels weirdly formal to me idk  
> Fact: I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY -
> 
> THANK YOU :)


End file.
